The Sisters Grimm: The Guardians I: The war is not over
by percabeth2death
Summary: Sabrina defeated mirror. Everything was supposed to go back to normal. But it didn't. The Scarlet Hand made one last desperate attempt to secure Ferry Port Landing, and unexpected allies arise to protect the Grimms when they are trapped in the town as a new war begins. Five years later, The Guardians and the Scarlet Hand are no closer to winning. The war is getting out of hand now.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hey guys, welcome to my Sisters Grimm fanfic. I've been planning this one for a while now. I'm so excited to write this. I know this would never happen. But it just seemed like an idea that was too good to waste. Confession time, when I was little, like maybe eight or nine, I used to pretend that this was actually happening. Like, the war and the soldiers and everything. I've adapted it a little bit more though. First, when I was a kid, it wasn't five years after the master was defeated. When I was little, I made it so that it was during the books. From the first to the last. Anyways, I don't own The Sisters Grimm. That belongs to the great Micheal Buckley (Sorry if I spelled that wrong). I haven't read these books in a long while, so if I apologize in advance if anything is off a little bit. And please post a review so that I can see how I'm doing. Flames and suggestions are both accepted. Ladies and gentleman, enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Sabrina**

"It's okay Puck," Sabrina said gently "Lay back down."

They were in the back seat of the station wagon. She was holding a wet cloth from her grandmother's 'emergency' first aid kit to Puck's shoulder. His wound had now turned a sickly green. Mirror had shot him with some sort of spell before he was defeated. She was surprised at how easily he was defeated. After all this while, she didn't think that she was going to make it. But then, all it took was a hug and he vanished. But beforehand, Puck had valiantly faced down Mirror, and had been wounded during the fight. Now they were racing back to what was left of their house to try and get one of Granny's magic salves.

"God," Puck gasped "That hurts."

"Sorry." She whispered

"Sabrina, don't kill him before we get back." Veronica warned

"I'm trying not to, but this wound just keeps getting greener." Sabrina said panicked

"Yeah, and it hurts like hell, drive this thing like we've got everafters on our tail, certainly wouldn't be the first time." Puck said from the back seat

Granny Relda let a small smile come to her face. Daphne and Red were rushing to change the bandages while Sabrina soaked the cloth again. Henry and Jake were rifling through Jake's magic coat looking for something that might help them. Puck gasped in pain from the back seat.

"It's spreading." Red said

Before Sabrina could reply she saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was a military humvee. But it was solid black. Then Sabrina noticed several things immediately. The windows were tinted. There was a fifty caliber machine gun on the top. Someone was climbing out to mount the gun. And on the hood, was a blood red handprint.

"FLOOR IT!" Sabrina screamed

Mr. Canis saw the humvee behind them and pushed the pedal to the floor. The car rocketed forward as the gun blazed to life. Several shots rang out. One going through the window. The man at the gun was not an everafter, at least, not one that Sabrina knew. He wore a helmet just like an American soldier. But this helmet was solid black. And he had a cruel looking face. But that was all Sabrina could see. He sneered as he let another burst of bullets go from the gun. They missed but by only inches. Puck was trying to sit up and get out.

"I'll take them," He snarled "I'll wipe them off that road so fast-"

"Puck lie down," Granny Relda scolded "You're in no condition to go running out there."

"Well, it's either me or all of us." He protested

"We'll be fine." Granny Relda said

The humvee was gaining. But then suddenly, something happened. A rocket shot out of the treeline beside them struck the humvee. It disappeared in a ball of flame. Then several people stepped out on the road. They looked young. The oldest looking maybe twenty eight and the youngest looked about seventeen. Their uniforms resembled that of an American soldier, except, rather than camo, these uniforms were a very dark green. Almost like the color they wore in World War II. Helmets, one of them had goggles on the top of his, thick vests with many pockets, combat boots with a knife strapped to the ankle, a pistol strapped to their legs. Sabrina saw them carrying several types of weapons. A few were carrying assault rifles, a few were carrying shotguns, two had small sub machine guns, another had a very large light machine gun and he had a bandolier of bullets around his chest. Then she saw one reloading a rocket launcher. One of the older looking soldiers held his hand out for Mr. Canis to stop.

"Stop the car." Granny Relda told him

He did so reluctantly. The car slowed and then finally stopped as one of the soldiers eyed the rest of us in the car. He motioned for us to get out and the other men raised their guns at the car. The Grimms got out with their hands up. Puck limped out holding his shoulder but did his best so that the soldiers could see his hands.

"Who are you?" One of them asked

"Relda Grimm." Granny answered

They looked shocked. They all looked battle worn and dirty. Sabrina noticed that they all eyed the humvee wreckage like someone might still be alive.

"We're sorry about the trouble Mrs. Grimm, we have to check everyone we see. We don't know whose with The Scarlet Hand, my name is Lieutenant O'Riley." The older guy said

"Didn't those guys get the memo?" Daphne demanded "The war is over, The Scarlet Hand lost."

"Well," One of the other soldiers said "That's actually why we're here, they got a distress signal and fell back to Ferryport landing."

"Wait," Henry said "What exactly are you?"

"We are an organization known as The Guardians. We were formed by one of your ancestors many many years ago in the old country," Lieutenant O'Riley said "Our army's soul purpose is to fight The Scarlet Hand, and win a war we've been fighting for over five hundred years."

"Army?" Jake asked confused

"Yeah," One of the other soldiers said "There is millions of us, as well as The Scarlet Hand, it's more than just a small rebellion in this town, we've been at war all over the world with them."

"And humans don't notice?" Mr. Canis asked skeptically

"Forgetful dust is a very powerful thing my friend." O'Riley said

"Okay," Puck said the pain in his voice evident "What are you exactly, everafters?"

"Medic, check him out." One of the soldiers said

A soldier with a white patch and a red plus sign on his arm rushed forward towards Puck. He laid him against the car and began looking at his wound.

"To answer your question, not really." The medic said

"What is that supposed to mean?" Veronica demanded hugging baby Basil closer

"Well, we aren't immortal , we age slowly, very slowly," The medic said "We like to call ourselves the forgotten, we were just in the background, I was one of the guards at Prince Charming's castle in the Cinderella story."

"Me too." Another soldier said

"And O'Riley, he was one of the knights that helped Charming storm the castle in the story of Sleeping Beauty." The medic said glancing at his Lieutenant

"I thought he did that alone." Sabrina said confused

"Of course he said that," O'Riley said "Do you honestly think Charming is one to share the glory?"

This seemed like a fair point to raise. However, Sabrina was still having trouble wrapping her mind around an army. Apparently her father was thinking the same thing.

"Now hold up, you said there was millions of you and The Scarlet Hand?" Henry asked

"Yeah, and most of us are here, and reinforcements will probably pour in by the week." O'Riley confirmed

"And you're going to have a war here, where humans can just walk in, right after the barrier went down?" Uncle Jake asked

"Yes, we're going to fight a war, but we have wizards working to keep the humans away, this will be done with as little human casualties as possible." One of the other soldiers told them

"And there is, again just making sure I understand this, millions of you?" Henry asked

"Yes, and a small shootout with a few hundred of us is bad," O'Riley said "Now think about millions upon millions of us fighting with tanks, planes, naval, anti-aircraft, bombs, it could spell apocalypse."

Sabrina strained her ears. Very faintly, she could hear the sounds of gunfire and explosions. The war had already begun.

"We're going back to New York," Henry said "All of us."

"You can't," The medic said finishing putting another set of bandages on Puck's shoulder "This whole city is crawling with soldiers, anyone who hasn't gotten out by now will just have to sit this fight out."

"Ferryport landing will probably be burned to the ground by time it's over." Red said

"Listen, if you will need a place for your soldiers, I'd be more than happy to oblige." Granny Relda offered

"Mom," Henry protested "We barely have enough room for us."

"Nonsense, anything can be done with magic, well, most things." Relda said

"Well, we need to move fast if we have any hope of living, first, grounds need to be established, you can't fight a war if your troops aren't where they're supposed to be." O'Riley said

His men began gearing up but that's when things went wrong.

"Conners, we need a-" A soldier started to say

A gunshot ripped through the silence of the night. Puck collapsed next to her and for one horrible moment, she thought Puck had been shot. But he had just stumbled. But suddenly she heard Granny Relda's voice.

"Oh no, old friend oh no." She sounded heartbroken

she turned and saw Mr. Canis lying in the ditch. A single bullet wound in his chest. His eyes staring at nothing. She was dimly aware of the soldiers moving around her.

"Sniper!" O'Riley called out

"Where?" Someone else yelled "I don't have eyes."

But all Sabrina could do was just stare into the blank eyes of Mr. Canis. He had been through so much, and then he had just been cut down like that. No epic struggle, no hero's death. Just dropped by a Scarlet Hand sniper. Suddenly Sabrina was being dragged away. She started to fight. But then she realized Puck was steering her away. Henry had Granny Relda and Red both had tears in their eyes. Veronica was moving away holding Daphne's hand and baby Basil. Uncle Jake was leading us along. With a start she realized that they were following the fleeing soldiers. They had made a split second decision to trust them. Now they would either live or die by the hands of these men.

**I know it was short. But the rest of it will be long. I needed the prologue, but anyways, tell me how I did. And I'll see ya'll when I release chapter two.**


	2. Chapter 2: The war rages on

**Hey ya'll welcome back for chapter two. I enjoy writing war and gang stories. Don't ask me why just always have. This is my first war story. The Son Of The Huntress was my first story about a gang even though it wasn't really a gang story. But anyways, I don't own The Sisters Grimm. Shoutout to all the real homie G's out there holding it down. Ya'll know what it is. So now I present to you chapter two. BTW, Puck and Sabrina are nineteen, Daphne is fourteen, Red is sixteen.**

**Chapter 2: The war rages on**

**Puck: Five years later**

Puck could feel the cold winter air seeping through the gloves on his hands. All of his gear weighing him down. Eighty pounds of it. After the past eight months of having it on for nearly all hours of the day, it had gotten to a point where Puck felt weird whenever he wasn't wearing it. He manned the machine gun in the trench. He had been stuck on lookout duty again. The lookouts were posted on turrets exactly fifty yards apart from each other. While being covered by a four man sniper team in the tree line. And two anti-aircraft guns on the buildings on either side of the street. This was the first line of defense, if the Scarlet Hand made a push, all Puck would be able to do was pass it on. He was as good as dead. But he was instructed to take as many with him as possible. He still found odd how most of the soldiers in the Scarlet Hand's army were either clones or created by magic. O'Riley had said that they were bred with one purpose, to follow any order given to them by the master to the letter and without hesitation. And Puck had seen what that meant first hand.

"Hey Puck, see any thing?" Liam's voice came over his radio

Puck wiped his goggles and peered into the thick winter fog.

"No, all clear, how about you?" He asked

"Clear, they seem too quiet." Liam responded

"Maybe they're in the Christmas spirit." Puck Joked

He heard Liam's laugh on the other end. Puck's mind began to wonder. Tomorrow, after one more patrol at noon, Puck's unit would be taken off of the front lines, and moved back to the Grimm's house two miles outside of town. Safe enough from the fighting. But there had been more than a few skirmish's on the Grimm's lawn. Magic builders had been used to rebuild the house and then build a base underground for the Guardians. It went nearly six hundred feet below ground. And the underground base covered most of the woods behind the house. They had helicopters, tanks, trucks, training areas. Basically an underground city. They had several airfields a few miles out of Ferryport landing where they kept planes and any other aircraft. Neither side had been able to gain complete control over the water. That was one battle that neither side could best the other on. A battle that had been raging for the past five years. Puck heard the sound of cannons roaring in the distance and planes flying. Someone was getting attacked. Puck was used to this by now. You couldn't go one second without hearing a battle somewhere, you could even hear them at The Grimm's house. And this was the sounds that had filler Ferryport landing for the last five years. Puck couldn't remember the last time he hadn't heard gunshots or explosions.

"Someone is getting lit up hard." O'Riley's voice came from Puck's radio

"Should we sent a few rounds their way?" Puck asked

"Yeah, give them three." O'Riley said

He heard Liam relaying the coordinates over the radio. Then Puck heard several booms far off. His thoughts once again drifted back to tomorrow. He would see Sabrina.

**Daphne**

"Liebling, why don't you eat something." Her grandmother chided her

Daphne took a bite from her spaghetti. This was one of the few times in Daphne's time in Ferryport landing that her grandmother's food had actually been the color it was supposed to be. But still Daphne wasn't devouring it like she usually did. She had heard the soldiers earlier talking about how they were losing supplies fast and that the front would be overrun soon if they didn't get a restock.

"Half the guys are either dying from starvation or cold before the Scarlet Hand can even get to them." A soldier had said

Well that was enough to ruin even Daphne's appetite. But before she could make up some excuse to not eat, Sabrina came into the room. She looked exhausted. Daphne knew that she was helping the soldiers load up. Tomorrow Puck's unit was being pulled out and a new one was taking their place. It always saddened her to see units come back. Not because she wasn't happy that they were back, but she could just tell all the faces that were missing. She remembered talking to a very scared boy. He had been a farm hand back in Robin Hood's time. He had been trembling sitting on the truck. She had comforted him, told him that he would be just fine. A few days later, a truck came in carrying bodies. And Daphne helped unload them. And she saw his face among the dead that were being dragged off the truck. They weren't kidding all those years ago when they had said this war would be bad. Everyday trucks packed full of dead bodies came back. And the bodies were buried.

"Sabrina, where have you been?" Her father scolded

"Helping the soldiers." Sabrina said

"You need to let them be." Henry said

"You help them all the time dad." Sabrina argued

Henry apparently didn't have a comeback for this so he just sat quietly. Daphne's father had not been happy with being forced to remain in Ferryport landing while a war raged on around him. He was even less pleased when Daphne and Sabrina helped unload the wounded or dead. Even little Basil had found away to help. He was fast. And the soldiers put him to work. Sticking him on the obstacle course and have him try and surprise all of the soldiers. She wasn't quite sure what military advantage it gave the soldiers. But Basil had fun.

"So what's the news today?" Granny asked

"Well, from what I hear, Puck's unit is being pulled out tomorrow and they're coming back here for a while, and The Guardians have taken a portion of the town square but it's still constant fighting." Sabrina reported

"Well that's a step." Uncle Jake said

Daphne loved her Uncle Jake. He was always trying to keep everyone's morale up. Even when Mr. Canis had been killed, he had tried to keep everyone going by telling them that Canis was in a better place. Daphne still missed the old man. So did Red too. He was like her father

"Any news on that jabberwocky?" Red asked

"No, ever since it hit that supply crew, no one has seen it." Sabrina shrugged

A few weeks ago, a supply crew had been moving through the outskirts of town. And a jabberwocky attacked them. It killed almost all of them before turning and then just running back into the woods. And it had not been seen since.

"Well, maybe it just crawled off somewhere to die." Daphne suggested hopefully

"Maybe," Sabrina said "But I doubt it."

Well Mrs. Sunshine.

**Red**

"Hold still." Red told the soldier gently as she put the salve on his burns

He winced as it touched the burns. Red did not know his name, he had been part of a tank crew. He had been doing a standard patrol when his tank was attacked. They had to abandon the tank when it caught fire. He and another soldier were the only ones who had survived but the rest of the tank crew was dead. He had been caught in the explosion and the other soldier had carried him back to the house. Red had always helped Relda with healing. It just came more naturally to her. She didn't like dealing with dead bodies. But wounded, no matter how bad, she could handle. Relda was digging shrapnel out of a man who looked about thirty five. So Red guessed his actual age was somewhere around four thousand or so. He was an engineer. His unit had been ambushed and he had been wounded when a nearby truck exploded. Veronica was hurrying around helping Nurse Sprat heal a man with several dog bites. He looked around twenty five.

"These look very deep." Veronica said concerned

"Yes, they'll leave some nasty scars for sure." Nurse Sprat said

The man groaned as they applied magic salve to the bites. The wounded had been flowing in for days now. Daphne and a soldier came into the room carrying a boy with red hair on a stretcher, his eyes were closed and for a moment Red thought that he was dead. He looked about seventeen. Red could see that he had dimples. He was burned all over his body. The salves would heal most burns and not leave much scaring, but Red worried that he might be already too far gone.

"What happened to him?" Red asked running over to help with the stretcher

"His truck hit an IED on it's way by the school, three dead, four wounded, no severed limbs, just really bad burns." The soldier said as he left

Daphne helped Red apply several different salve to his burns. Red knew that it was dangerous to mix them, but his burns looked bad. He groaned but still did not open his eyes. After the salves were all applied Red moved on to other wounded. There were more wounded in this one room than they could handle. And there was more rooms with other medics. It was really sad because each morning when they came in, several bodies were being carried out of the room. Over the past five years, Red had seen more people die than she would've cared to see. Even Prince Charming had admitted he had never been in a war like this, and not just because of the modernness of it. Charming had been adopted as one of the generals a few years into the war. He had masterminded some of the greatest victories in the war. Relda and Snow White were his advisers. Baba Yaga had shown up about two years into the war and began helping too. The three little pigs were doing their part in helping build vehicles.

"Is this all of them?" Red asked Relda

"For now, yes, go to sleep, Red," She replied "We'll call you if we need you liebling."

Red trudged back to the elevators and went upstairs. The elevator opened up into the Grimm's basement. She walked up the stairs and entered the room that she and Daphne shared. As soon as she laid down, she was asleep. But the dreams that came from being controlled by the spirit of the wolf haunted her again that night, as they always had.

**Puck**

**The next day**

Puck and Liam moved side by side through the town. O'Riley and Conners at their backs. Black and Jeffreys up front on point. They had split up to cover more ground.

"Anything?" A voice came over Puck's headset

"Negative." Puck reported

He was eager to get this stupid patrol over with so that they could get out of here. They hadn't seen anything since that jabberwocky and they probably wouldn't until the thing showed up dead. Plus the mid December cold was getting on Puck's nerves. He had gotten hypothermia a few weeks ago and had finally gotten over it.

"Hold up." Liam breathed

He saw Black with his hand up in a fist. Indicating for them to stop. Now he was making frantic dropping motions with his hand. Puck relayed the signals back to O'Riley and then dropped to his stomach. They all crawled up to where Black and Jeffreys were.

"What is it?" O'Riley asked

"Scarlet Hand patrol, just up a head." Jeffrey's reported

Sure enough, about fifteen men, in black uniforms identical to the one Puck was wearing (The difference being that Puck's was a really dark green) and a blood red handprint on their chests, were moving in a formation scanning.

"Take em out?" Liam asked

"No." O'Riley said

"We haven't even seen them for two weeks." Puck whispered

"Others have, just not near here." Conners said

"Yeah, we've got fifteen Scarlet Hand on a patrol, we're two blocks south of the main road." Liam was saying

Liam was the squad's radio operator. They all had headsets to communicate with each other, but Liam's radio could connect them to the base camp, and even back to the Grimm house.

"Copy that, moving on your position." A voice rsponded

Suddenly, the patrol stopped and for a second Puck thought that they had heard the radio. But then the all just sat down on piles of rubble. They leaned back and kept an eye on the patrol. Waiting for the other six guys that had gone out on patrol to find them.

"We'll take them when the rest of the guys get here." O'Riley said

We nodded and watched them. They had all gotten up and were now looking through the windows of passing buildings. It was only a matter of time before they got to where they were at the end of the street. Puck gripped his M4 subconsciously. He saw Liam getting ready. O'Riley was gearing too. If they came around the corner they would have to jump. Liam steadied his shotgun. Suddenly there was a sound of rustling behind them, and then Puck saw six soldiers emerge from the alleyway and move to where they were. About time.

"Finally, that was the longest two minutes of my life." Black whispered

One of the other soldiers smiled.

"What's the plan?" He asked

"On my mark," O'Riley said "Black you take the shot, then the rest of us unload at them."

The small group of soldiers all nodded understanding the plan. They spread out and took up positions as the Scarlet Hand soldiers drew closer.

"Now." Came O'Riley's yell

One single shot rang out and a Scarlet Hand soldier dropped. The soldiers scattered and yelled as more rounds rang out through the cold afternoon air. Puck saw one of the soldiers from the other patrol drop with a yell. Puck continuously poured rounds at anything that moved. Several Scarlet Hand bodies were now strewn in various places. There was just one last soldier left. He tried to make a run for it. But Puck sent a three round burst into his back. He dropped and rolled a few feet before coming to a complete stop.

"Cease fire." O'Riley yelled

The Guardians moved forward with their guns raised to examine the bodies and make sure that none were still alive. Puck kicked over one of the bodies. It didn't make any other movements so Puck moved on. He heard a gunshot and saw Liam standing with his pistol drawn. A Scarlet Hand soldier lay sat up against the wall. A small splatter of blood behind his head.

"Bastard was just wounded." Liam said to Puck

Puck nodded and continued to scan. If you had told him that when he first met Sabrina, that five years down the road he was going to be walking through a town, kicking over bodies, with five other guys that he trusted almost more than anyone in the world, well, he probably would've laughed in your face. But here he was. He had grown up a lot in the past five years. Especially since joining the Guardians ranks. He had seen a lot of horrible, despicable things. He had seen people hung from traffic lights. He had seen the Scarlet Hand execute an several of Robin Hood's merry men after torturing them for any information they could get. He was no longer the immature little boy that played pranks all the time. He was a soldier, for the first time in his life, Puck was actually grown up. He kicked over another body, this one did not move, but he could see his chest rising and falling very very slowly. Puck pointed his gun and shot him point blank in the chest. He jerked and didn't move anymore. Puck had quickly learned that there was no remorse felt for these guys. They weren't people, they were machines in a human body. They fought and killed simply because they were programmed to. They didn't have a home or anyone to go back to. Besides, it all hurt a lot less when you were fighting for the protection of the only home you'd ever known. Puck found himself wondering if machines had a god, he wondered where machines believed they went after they died.

"Alright, we're all good, Puck grab his body and let's get out of here." O'Riley ordered

Puck picked up the dead Guardian and walked beside his comrades. As they footed back towards the base camp, Puck's thoughts drifted one more time. He thought of Sabrina again. As soon as they got back, they were getting on a truck and riding back to the Grimm house. Puck knew he would have some things to take care of when he got back, but then after that, he could spend all the time he wanted with Sabrina and the rest of the Grimms. They walked into the main camp and Puck hurried to drop the body of the dead soldier off. They would take his weapons and ammo, then ship his body back to the Grimm's property where they would take his uniform and recycle it to someone else after repairing it. Then his body would be buried. Puck had learned not to mourn someone for too long while you were in the field. Especially being on the front lines. He hurried along to the truck that would take them home. But then his plans were delayed slightly. Meaning a lot. How you ask? As Puck was sprinting for the truck. A mortar round sailed overhead. Puck had been given advice about mortar rounds one time from a more experienced soldier.

"If you can hear it whistle, you'll be fine, but if you don't hear it, you're as good as dead." He had said

But Puck heard no whistle as the mortar round slammed into the camp and sent bodies flying everywhere.

**Sorry guys. I really am. I know, cliffhanger, you're going to kill me. I'm still trying to top the one at the end of Mark of Athena (By Rick Riordan) I wont say what it is just in case you haven't read it. But those who have read it know exactly what I'm talking about. Anyways, peace out ya'll see ya in chapter three. (Ha, you know what would be a real dick move, if I just signed the story as complete and then ended it right here) But I'm not so put down the torches and pitchforks. Ladies and Germs this is percabeth2death signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3: Returning home

**What up ya'll, thanks to PUCKABRINALOVER and Hattiesr for the review and thanks to all of the guests who reviewed. This story has been out for like three days and I already have four reviews. You know, when I released The Son Of The Huntress, I got all the way to chapter five before I even had one review. So thanks, ya'll real, keep holding it down. Sorry about the ending to the last chapter but in the words of the immortal Chris Daughtry 'It's not Overrrrrrrrrrr!" What, a G likes Daughtry now everyone trippin. BTW, I just saw a thing about the end of the council of mirrors with Sabrina almost marrying that Bradly guy, but in this version, even though it's set beforehand, that doesn't happen, she never meets him. And also I made a typo, Sabrina and Puck are seventeen not nineteen. Anyways, I don't own The Sisters Grimm, the great Micheal Buckley etc. Don't forget to review ya'll lets get this thing moving.**

**Chapter 3: Returning home**

**Puck**

Puck was thrown off to the side. He hadn't even heard a whistle. He slammed into the ground at full force and immediately felt pain flare in his left shoulder. He knew he had dislocated it. He staggered to his feet, but fell back down. Guardians were running all around screaming, dragging wounded soldiers, and manning guns. He saw a crater in the about twenty feet in front of him, bodies lay strewn all around it. Bullets were coming through and cutting down soldiers as they ran. O'Riley came up behind him.

"ON YOUR FEET! ON YOUR FEET!" He screamed dragging Puck up

"My shoulder is dislocated." Puck told him as he stood

O'Riley gripped it and popped it back into place. Puck screamed in pain as it popped back in. Then he grabbed his rifle up and followed O'Riley. Scarlet Hand soldiers were coming through the front of the camp now. Gunshots rang in Puck's ears so loud he thought his eardrums would burst. All around him dead soldiers, both Guardians and Scarlet Hand, lay not moving. And the wounded were screaming in pain. Puck and O'Riley kept moving and shooting. They linked up with a small group in a humvee attempting to hold the Scarlet Hand back from the mess hall.

"There're too many of them." The soldier on the machine gun yelled

"Keep shooting, hold them off." Puck yelled back

He noticed a single black stripe on the soldier's left arm, and then his somewhat clean uniform. He hadn't been here long. Puck was shooting anything that moved from behind the truck. One of the other soldiers beside him dropped with a spray of blood. O'Riley was reloading his weapon.

"Let's go fine the others," O'Riley shouted over the noise "You guys hold this point, don't let it go."

Puck and O'Riley raced through the camp. They ended up outside and saw tanks from both sides rolling through the streets shooting. A machine gun blazed to life from a Scarlet Hand tank and three Guardians were thrown backwards as the powerful rounds ripped into their flesh. One of the tanks fired the cannon and hit a group of Scarlet Hand infantry that was attempting to move up. One of the Scarlet Hand tanks exploded in a ball of fire. Puck And O'Riley saw Conners and the rest of the squad inside an old gas station. Conners had his MG out and was pouring the rounds into any thing that wore the Scarlet Hand uniform. They raced to them and hopped through the window while the rest of the squad covered them. When they got inside Puck saw three of his squadmates dead on the floor. Black was propped up against the wall and Jeffreys was sticking bandages around his head.

"What happened?" O'Riley asked

"Shrapnel." Jefferys said

"He alright?" Puck asked leaning down next to him

"Yeah, he'll be fine." Jeffreys answered, but he didn't sound so sure

"Puck, you got any smoke?" Liam asked

Puck unclipped a grenade from his vest and tossed it to Liam. He examined it and saw the small strip of green tape on the bottom. He grabbed his radio.

"Airfield, we need an airstrike, are there any planes in the area?" He yelled into the mic

"Copy that, we got a bird coming through right now to provide air support." Someone said

"They're moving closer, hit those bastards." Puck yelled

"Got that right, tell them hit the green smoke." Liam said

He tossed the grenade out the window and it landed in between a cluster of tanks and and infantry.

"Hell yeah man, I could play for the NBA." Liam yelled

"Everybody down." O'Riley ordered planes began to draw nearer

Green smoke had completely obscured the Scarlet Hand soldiers but that didn't bother the jets. Several rounds of napalm lit up a thirty yard radius at and all around the smoke. Just to be safe, Puck and his squad shot into the fire as the jets let the rounds go. The smoke cleared and all that was left was a bunch of burnt out tanks. They hopped out of the building and raced through the streets. The sounds of fighting were fading and Puck saw the Scarlet Hand soldiers retreating back through the city. It was over as quick as it had begun and the casualties were astronomical. Puck saw nothing but dead bodies all around him. Twice as many lay wounded. Screaming for help, or relief. For someone to put them out of their misery. Puck collapsed against a wall and let out a breath. Jefferys and O'Riley were carrying Black by his arms. And Conners was bringing up the rear with his MG (A/N for those of you who don't know an MG is a light machine gun.). Liam sat next to him and everyone sat down, they were all shaken. O'Riley tried lighting a cigarette, but his hands were shaking so bad he kept dropping it.

"Here, Lieutenant." Conners said striking a match and lighting two and handing one to O'Riley

"Thanks." He said taking it

"Radio is busted." Liam said

He took off his helmet and ran his hand through his brown hair. Conners scratched his beard as if thinking.

"Let's get out of here, they'll loading up the trucks soon." Black said weakly

"Yeah." Puck said

They all got to their feet and began walking towards the base. Stepping over the bodies of their fallen comrades.

**Sabrina**

"They what?" Sabrina demanded

Charming sighed, Sabrina knew that he hated repeating himself but she didn't care.

"The main base camp on the front lines was attacked, casualties are large for both sides." He said

"What about Puck, is he okay?" Snow White asked

They were seated around the dinner table, Sabrina, Daphne, Red, Granny Relda, Henry, Snow White, Jake, and Veronica. Sabrina's voice was gone. It was entirely possible that Puck was dead.

"I have no idea," Charming admitted "But this was the last radio frequency that came in from his squad."

He put a small black device on the table and pressed a little button. Sabrina heard gunshots and explosions. Then she heard Puck's friend Liam.

"Puck, you got any smoke?" He asked

There was a brief pause before he spoke again.

"Airfield, we need an airstrike, are there any planes in the area?" Came Liam's voice again

"Copy that, we got a bird coming through right now to provide air support." Someone else said

"They're moving closer, hit those bastards." I heard Puck's voice, he sounded panicked

"Got that right, tell them hit the green smoke." Liam's voice rang out again

Sabrina heard more gunshots before Liam yelled one more time.

"Hell yeah man, I could play for the NBA." He said

"Everybody down." O'Riley ordered

Sabrina heard the sounds of planes and gunfire then finally a large explosion and then static.

"The trucks are still coming in with the returning units, so we'll know if Puck is alive or dead in about an hour." Charming said as though this didn't bother him

Sabrina knew this would be the longest hour of her life. She paced and paced and paced. She went to her room and sat on her bed. She pulled out the small pendant that Puck had carved for her sixteenth birthday. The day he had left for the front lines. It was small fairy. Sabrina could make out the details in it's face and wings. Puck had said he made it to look like the fairies he could summon from his flute. Sabrina had never been able to see the fairies as much more than a glowing light, but Puck had assured her that they were very very tiny people. The pendant was no bigger than a breath mint (A/N don't give your screen that look, that was the only really small thing I could think of) and the detail was incredible. Puck had carved it himself. Now, for all Sabrina knew, he was lying dead on a battlefield just a few miles from their house waiting to be picked up, put in a truck, and carted back to the Grimm house.

"I'll come back to you, I promise." He had said giving her a kiss

"Puck, I'm scared." She confessed

"I know you are, I am too, but I will come back for you." He said wrapping his arms around her

She had tried to capture that moment forever. But she hadn't seen him in months. Almost a year. And after all that, Sabrina couldn't bear the thought of Puck being dead. She thought about everything that they had all been through together. Jack, the giant, Rumpelstiltskin, the jabberwocky, Puck having his wings ripped off by the jabberwocky, New York, the future, Baba Yaga, the war.

_Wow that is one depressing love story_. Sabrina thought to herself.

After everything that they had been through together, Sabrina couldn't bear for it to end like this. Puck had certainly grown up a lot in the past five years. Sometimes, she missed the immature kid who played pranks on her all the time. But she liked the new Puck just fine. She heard a truck outside and ran downstairs. She burst through the front door and watched with excitement as fifteen trucks pulled up. But then she realized it was just the trucks coming back with the bodies. The trucks could fit two to three hundred bodies when packed as full as possible. Fifteen trucks was a lot of bodies. Sabrina sighed figuring she might as well help them. As she walked towards the trucks she was joined by several more soldiers also coming to help. She got there and saw about fifty soldiers coming from the house. She grabbed a body and pulled it out of the back. Sabrina was praying that she didn't pull out Puck's body. She examined the one she had pulled out. He had jet black hair, blue eyes, and he looked about twenty five or so. He had three black stripes on the sleeve of his uniform and the front was ripped to shreds. Sabrina could see several large bullets in his chest.

"They said this wasn't even all of them, they ran out of trucks, and they're still searching." One of the drivers said to her

"How many do they think there were?" Sabrina asked

"Somewhere between five to ten thousand Guardians, maybe the same amount of Scarlet Hand." He said

Sabrina thought about that as they unloaded bodies and put them in the back of another, much smaller truck that would take the bodies to the underground base where the others would take it from there. As she pulled out another body she almost broke down. She recognized him as one of the soldiers that had left with Puck, he was part of O'Riley's squad. If he was here, there could be more of them. Sabrina went as fast as she could. But she didn't find any others that she recognized. After they had finished nearly two hours later no other trucks had pulled in.

"I thought some of the soldiers were coming back today." She said to one of the drivers

"Oh they are," He assured her "They're coming in helicopters, so that we can use the trucks to move the dead as fast as possible."

Sabrina felt relieved by this, that meant that Puck would be here soon. Sabrina refused to believe that he was dead. He had been through worse than that. But they had said this was the worst in months, Sabrina had seen the wounded soldiers come back from small skirmishes. A big battle like this, they all had to be rattled. Puck wouldn't be the same, she knew this for sure.

"So, is it true?" The driver asked climbing into the truck "The stories about you killing a giant, and going into the future."

"Yeah," Sabrina laughed "It's true alright, we didn't have you guys back then."

"Yeah, if you had, this town would be a wasteland by now." The driver said returning her laugh

"Well what would you call it right now?" Sabrina asked him

"A war zone, it's not quite a wasteland yet." The driver grinned as he climbed into the truck

Sabrina pondered this as she watched the trucks drive away down the road. She returned to the house. Daphne and Red were in the underground base taking care of the wounded. And Veronica would be with them. Basil would probably be on the obstacle course. Who did that leave? Granny Relda might be somewhere around here. Sabrina wandered the house looking for her grandmother. She finally found her in the library. She was staring into a photo album. Sabrina approached her and stared at the album.

"So long ago, and to think how much he has grown up." Granny Relda said

Sabrina saw the picture she was looking at. The picture was of her and Puck. Puck had his arm around her waist and they were both smiling. Sabrina remembered the day. She was fifteen at the time. Her mother had taken the picture. Sabrina smiled despite herself. All of her worry and pain washed away as she stared at the picture. Puck's eye gleamed with mischievousness.

"I miss him." Sabrina said

Her grandmother pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair.

"He will come back to you liebling," She assured her "You'll see, love is the strongest motivator of all."

"Granny, what if he doesn't?" Sabrina asked her worry returning

"He will, Puck would not dream of leaving you behind." She said

"You're damn right I wouldn't." A voice said from behind her

Sabrina didn't dare believe her ears. She turned and saw the most amazing sight in the world. M4 slung over his shoulder. Green uniform covered in soot and dried up mud. The giant pack on his back drawn tight the way they taught them. Black combat boots covered in dust and dirt. Helmet in his hand so that she could see his short blonde hair. She remembered the day he had to get a haircut, he hadn't been too happy about it. Even though she saw him, she couldn't believe her eyes. Because standing in the doorway with his mischievous grin, like he was always up to something, was the single person who could truly make her whole.

"Hey piggy," Puck said "I'm back, and boy do I got some stories to tell you."

**Alright guys, this will be the final update until I finish The Son Of The Huntress. I only have like two chapters left in that story so I'll try to hurry. Thanks to all of those who reviewed. I promis there will be some puckabrina in the next chapter. Don't ship puckabrina you say? THEN GET THE FUCK OFF MY STORY! KISS MY ASS AND SUCK A DICK! PUCKABRINA ALL DAY! Sorry, got a little bit carried away, thanks to Micheal Buckley for writing the series of books that led to this fan fiction today. Keep reviewing and keep on trucking, I love you guys. Percabeth2death signing off**


	4. Chapter 4: Red makes a friend (Or more)

**Hey guys, I'm sorry about the wait, 3 months is a long time and I am so sorry for that. But like I promised, I finished the other story so now I am here to write for you. I'm sure some of you are thrilled, I'm sure some couldn't care less. for those of you who don't know what is going on lemme bring you up to speed. I wrote a chapter called chapter one, then two more called two and three. Read them. I am a smartass. Thanks to Micheal Buckley for making this fantastic series. I love all my readers, praise God for every last one of you. And we are off.**

**Chapter 4: Red makes a friend (or more)**

**Puck:**

Sabrina looked as if all the worries in the world had just melted from her. She ran at Puck and threw herself into his arms. Puck's helmet fell to the floor with a small thump. She hugged him tight, and he hugged her back. He had missed her in the time they'd been apart. She was the only reason he kept on going each day. After Sabrina let him go, Relda came up and gave him a hug as well.

"Puck," She said "It's so good to see you."

"Yeah, I am quite a looker aren't I?" He joked

Relda let him go. She looked up at him. Puck assumed she was about to start fussing about him getting dirt all over the floor, but she said nothing. She smiled at him and led him out of the library.

"Come on," She told him "Let's go and find the others.

They walked through the house together. Sabrina had her hand in his. Puck was glad to be back. He knew that Sabrina could tell he was a different person, he had seen things. Things he wished he'd never seen. He had been taken prisoner at one point during the nine months he'd been away from Sabrina. And during that time, he'd seen the Scarlet Hand's torturing methods first hand. He had no idea who was giving orders now, some said Mirror had gone back to the Hand. That he was the one commanding them. But others said that Mirror had ordered the destruction of the soldiers, and they rebelled. They had killed Mirror and the rest of those who tried to stop them. But no one had no idea where they came from, they only knew how the soldiers were created.

"Are you alright?" Sabrina whispered to him

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking." He said

They were standing in an elevator now. On their way down six hundred feet below the grimm household.

"Flashbacks," Relda said "I saw men with them at the end of the war when I was a nurse, they can be nasty."

"Nothing like this." Puck said shaking his head

"Yes, absolutely nothing like this," Relda agreed "I've seen battles before, but none like some of the ones I've seen here."

"We still have no idea whose giving them orders, but they just won't stop." Puck said

"What's it like out there?" Sabrina wondered out loud

"It's bad, we're not any closer to winning this thing than we were when it started." Puck said

The elevator came to a stop and the door opened. The trio stepped out of it and began walking. First they would visit Red and Veronica in the sick bay. Puck wished he knew where Liam was. But he had dashed off as soon as they had been dismissed. And Puck hadn't seen him since. He thought about radioing him, but then he remembered that all of their radios were busted. Puck, Sabrina, and Relda entered the sick bay and Puck instinctively turned his head. He hated seeing these things, it just brought back memories that he'd been trying to forget.

"Puck!" Veronica exclaimed

She crossed the room and gave him a hug. Puck returned her hug. He saw Red sitting on the opposite side of the room speaking to a boy with red hair. He was propped up on pillows and his skin was a slight pink. Puck knew he had been burned, and probably covered in magic salves. His uniform marked him as a tank crew. Puck had more respect for those tank crew guys than almost anybody else in the world. In a lot of ways, their job was more dangerous than a ground soldier's. They usually went in first, and the tank casualties were higher than any of the other sections of the Guardian's army. Not by much, only by about half a million, but still bigger.

"It's so good to see you," Veronica told him "You're so dirty, you'll need to take a shower."

She started fussing over his appearance. Puck smiled as she wiped his dirt stained face. Even though he was dating her daughter, sometimes she treated him so much like her son, anyone else might've thought that Sabrina was his sister. Henry wasn't that way. He treated Puck like every father treats his daughter's boyfriend. Although Henry had respect for Puck, what with him being a soldier and all, he was still suspicious of him. As though Puck had some ulterior motive with his daughter. Sure, Puck had thought about it. What guy hadn't? But in the end it always became Sabrina's choice, not that he had asked he figured she would let him know when she was ready.

"Yeah well," Puck said with a shrug "Nine months out there will do that to a guy."

"What happened earlier?" Veronica asked him "You still look a bit shaken up."

"Just the Scarlet Hand trying to push us back," Puck shrugged again "It's a war, they'll try it as often as possible."

The truth was, Puck was very shaken up about it. He had not been in anything major like that. He'd been involved in a push, he'd been involved in raids, plenty of shootouts, but not a battle like that. And Puck remembered every single time he looked out across the town, there was millions of them. And the Guardians, this war wouldn't be over any time soon. It would keep going until one side either gave up, or was completely annihilated. And the way things were going, Puck didn't think the Guardians could hold out that long. And with no idea who was behind the Scarlet Hand now, they didn't even know what they were fighting anymore.

"Well, the wounded have been pouring in non-stop for the past five years so I'd say they're doing a good job." Veronica said

Puck decided to keep to himself. But he started thinking about seeing things on the front. Even the soldiers, who couldn't keep track of how many dead surrounded them be it friend or foe, could tell that things were getting desperate. Soon, they might have to surrender all together. Puck would die before he stopped fighting, but if his brothers gave up the fight, then Puck was sure he would die.

"No time to stop and think," He said "We'll just have to keep up the fight."

Puck prayed to God that it was as easy as it sounded. But he knew he wouldn't get quite that lucky, one thing his mother had always taught him: Those who have been blessed will have a hard journey to test their faith. Puck had quite a journey. First he had been banished for refusing to marry, then he met a girl he loved but at the time did not realize it, the he had his wings ripped off for the girl her loved but didn't know it, then he realized he was in love, then they fought a war together, then he had to fight another war. Yeah, as Sabrina often said, very depressing love story.

**Red**

"What about the others?" Jake asked Red "Bible, Roman, Johnson, and Frank?"

"Dead," She told him sadly "Well, Bible survived, he got you out of there."

"Where is he?" Jake asked

"Two wards down, you'll see him soon, he just had some broken bones," She said "But you were burned pretty badly."

"What happened?" He asked

"They told us you were doing a patrol and you got hit by the school." Red explained

He pressed his hands to his temples as though he was having some sort of flashback. Red saw Puck approaching out of the corner of her eye.

"I'll be right back," She told Jake "Just rest, you'll be back up in a few days, the salves took effect."

She stood and walked over to Puck. When they met in the center of the room she hugged him. He was dirty and grimy but she didn't care, she had missed him in the time that he had been gone. It had been quite dull without Puck pulling all of his pranks. Of course his pranks had become less and less funnier the longer he and Sabrina were together, but he still tried on occasion.

"When did you get back?" She asked him

"About an hour ago, we had to take care of some things before we were dismissed." He answered

Sabrina, Relda, and Veronica came up behind him. Red saw Sabrina eyeing Jake.

"How is he?" She asked "I heard he was part of the tank crew that got hit outside the school."

"He's better," Red sighed "But he's still burned, his skin is a bit sensitive, so we have to make sure he doesn't strain himself too much."

"What can he do?" Puck asked her

"Well the slaves took effect last night after he was brought in," Red said thoughtfully "He walked this morning, but that's about all they cleared him to do."

Whenever someone needed some sort of physical therapy, Red was required to answer to some sort of higher up that determined weather or not the soldier was fit to do certain things. Red hated having to do that, because she saw how much some of the soldiers wanted to get back out on the front. And half the time they weren't as injured as they looked. But they cleared them based on how they looked not how they felt.

"They don't clear us for much, but it's getting desperate out there." Puck said

"I know, I've heard talk that Charming may withdraw from the town all together and start holding the areas around it." Red said

"That would be stupid even for him," Puck said "After all the people that died to secure what little we have, it would be stupid to fall back like that."

"Well he isn't exactly known for his intelligence now is he?" Veronica asked

"True," Puck said "But I still wouldn't put it past him."

"Certainly done dumber things." Sabrina agreed

Someone entered the room and Red realized with a start it was O'Riley and Black. They were carrying Puck's friend Liam between the two of them. Puck shoved his helmet on his head and did the straps.

"Scarlet Hand," Black said "Liam got hit, let's go we need to link up with fourth platoon."

"What the hell, how did they get through?" Puck demanded

"The attack on the front was a distraction, they just moved in over the woods, we need to hold out for reinforcements." Black said

Puck slung his gun from his shoulder. They walked into the hallway. Red saw men running through in a panic. Some were carrying wounded. She could already hear gunshots from above. Whatever they were using was heavy if she could hear it six hundred feet below ground.

"MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! SCARLET HAND COMING OUT OF THE WOODS DON'T LET THEM GET DOWN THE ROAD!" Someone ordered

"Shit," Puck said "Where is fourth platoon?"

"No idea, let's get up there, forget linking up." O'Riley said

And with that, Puck gave Sabrina a quick kiss and dashed off. Red watched him go. She knew things were about to get very very bad.

**Hey sorry it was a bit short, but it's been three months without an update an it'd late here. So I figured I'd just go ahead and upload this and call it a night. The next one will be long. I promise, thanks for the reviews and the read. Love you guys, percabeth2death out.**


End file.
